¿Quién está dispuesto a cortar su propio corazón?
by Drewyd
Summary: La primera noche de Tom M. Riddle en Hogwarts termina encajándole como anillo al dedo. Sus años de terror comienzan con una niña de Slytherin y una mirada a Dumbledore.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **¿Quién está dispuesto a cortar su propio corazón?**_

« _Ningún hombre escoge a la maldad porque es malvada; sólo la confunde con felicidad, el bien que busca_ ».

Mary Shelley

El primero de septiembre del treinta y ocho resultó ser un día terrible al comienzo. Amaneció helado, continuó helado, a sus zapatos le salieron dos agujeros nuevos en la suela y casi se rasgó la túnica nueva (de segunda mano) cuando trataba de subir su baúl al tren. Todos a su alrededor se despedían de sus padres, hermanos mayores ayudaban a los menores a meter sus cosas. Él sólo miró al cielo oscuro y encontró un compartimiento sólo, al medio del tren.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento de tener una varita. La rodaba entre sus dedos, sintiendo la madera lisa, ajustando sus dedos al agarre. En sus libros de texto había encontrado varios hechizos, pero sólo uno le había salido, el de elevar objetos. Había estado esperando más grandiosidad, cómo el incendio ficticio que causó Dumbledore a su armario.

«Tengo que mantenerme alejado del _profesor_ Dumbledore» pensó, acomodándose en su asiento. Nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien a quien no pudiese intimidar o manipular a gusto, y tenía la sensación de que el viejo había visto a través de él. Sus ojos azules le habían parecido aterradores.

El tren arrancó a las once en punto. Oyó los gritos fuera, los lloriqueos y los niños brincando encima de los asientos, despidiéndose. Él se quedó tranquilo, viéndose las manos pálidas, esperando a que el paisaje comenzase a cambiar. Dejaron la estación en unos minutos, y pronto estaban ya saliendo de Londres rumbo a… bueno, rumbo a donde fuese que quedase Hogwarts. No le había hecho muchas preguntas a Dumbledore, había estado demasiado contento al ver que sus sospechas eran correctas. Él _era_ especial. El hecho de que su varita hubiese desprendido un brillo enceguecedor cuando la compró solo era una de las tantas muestras.

«Ahora sí estaré con los de mi clase» y con eso, agarró la desgastada edición de _Las Olas_ que le había robado a Charlie Dunham y comenzó a leer. El libro era un poco poético para su gusto, pero él ciertamente lo apreciaría más que Dunham. Ese alcornoque no valía ni una libra. Ni él ni nadie en ese asqueroso orfanato.

Cuando las luces del tren se encendieron, tuvo la esperanza de que ya estuviesen cerca, porque tenía las piernas acalambradas, pero el paisaje seguía muy rural afuera, oscurecido hasta la ceguera por la tormenta que había fuera. Se pasó los nudillos por los ojos, irritados por el esfuerzo, y volvió a sacar su varita. El señor raro de la tienda le había dicho que tenía una _pluma de fénix_ dentro, pero no se imaginaba cómo una pluma cabría en una madera tan flaca. «O tal vez sólo es una parte…».

—Síguete apuntando la varita al ojo y no vas a llegar ni a la estación —dijo una voz en la puerta. Él se enderezó de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, viéndose mientras el compartimiento se movía de un lado a otro. La chica entró sin más, cerrando la puerta y sentándose frente suyo. Prensó los labios.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar? —le inquirió, con su voz más dominante. Alzó la barbilla para parecer imponente, pero la chica era mayor, y no lo miraba a él, sino a su varita.

—Que yo sepa, los compartimientos son del colegio. Yo me siento aquí sí quiero.

Apretó los dientes hasta que le rechinaron, y ocultó su varita en su bolsillo; se sentía ridículo tenerla en mano cuando no sabía utilizarla bien. Vio a la chica a los ojos, y ella no dudó en responderle el reto. Le irritó demasiado que ella no cediese, no se veía ni mínimamente intimidada, y al final decidió cambiar de táctica. Ya era hora de que aprendiese un poco cómo eran las cosas allí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo, en su tono de voz más formal. La chica lo vio por un tiempo, sospechosa.

—Avery. Lavinia Avery. Para ti, sólo Avery.

—Un placer. Mi nombre es… Tom Riddle —dudó un poco antes de decir su nombre de pila. Dios bendito, cómo odiaba ese nombre. Avery entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

—¿Riddle? No he escuchado ese apellido antes. ¿Eres un sangresucia?

Y aquí está la cosa: él no había dominado a todo el orfanato sólo con sus poderes mágicos; tenía más astucia que todas las cuidadoras del lugar juntas. En cuanto escuchó la palabra _sangresucia_ supo que había una connotación terrible alrededor de ella. Era algo con lo que no quería, no _debía_ verse envuelto. Con eso en mente, improvisó.

—No, para nada.

Avery lo miró con suspicacia.

—Ajá. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Tom, como yo, y Mirabella —respondió sin atisbo de duda, robándole el nombre a una de las otras huérfanas.

—¿Trabajan en el Ministerio?

—Están muertos —dijo, haciendo una nota mental. «Hay un Ministerio».

El interrogatorio de Avery se detuvo. Se quedó viéndolo, con la boca en forma de o, y luego se ajustó la túnica negra que tenía puesta. De repente ya no estaba tan entusiasmada por sacar a luz toda su vida personal. Aprovechó para hacer su jugada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde trabajan tus padres? ¿Dónde vives? —demandó, y tomó nota de su uniforme. La túnica tenía la capucha verde y el símbolo de serpiente que había visto en el libro de la historia del colegio. La casa Slytherin. Le había parecido una excelente opción, dado de que sus rasgos eran la astucia, la determinación y el liderazgo. Ni Cristo lo habría descrito mejor.

—Ejem… mi padre trabaja en el Wizengamot, y mi mamá nos cuida a mí y a mi hermano. Vivimos en Londres. Siento… siento lo de tus padres. ¿Eran buenos magos?

— _Obviamente_.

Tenía que mantener la conversación a su favor. Tenía que averiguar qué era un sangresucia para evitar _ser_ eso, y también saber más del colegio. Qué estupidez sería llegar sin saber nada.

—Dijiste que tienes un hermano, ¿no?

—Sí, él justamente comienza este año. Como tú, supongo.

—Sí.

—Se llama Ludovic. Debe de estar por ahí, haciendo bobadas.

—Ya… Seguro que será Slytherin, como tu… Una gran casa, ¿verdad?

—La única casa que vale la pena —dijo Avery, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. El resto están llenas de basuras hijos de _muggle_ , los sangresucias esos.

«Bingo —pensó. Sonrió con todos los dientes, y Avery le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer considerando ese gesto como una afirmación del comentario—; parece que ya encontré a la primera persona que me va a ser de utilidad».

 **xxx**

Por primera vez en sus once años de vida, experimentó lo que era amor puro. Después de vivir tantos años en ese sombrío orfanato, lo que tenía ante sus ojos era la obra de arte más grande que había visto, mucho mejor que ninguno de sus libros. Hogwarts era maravilloso, cálido, espectacular, _todo para él_. Ni siquiera la mirada que le dio Dumbledore desde la mesa fue capaz de sosegar el sentimiento en su estómago, no cuando había _estrellas_ en el techo, brillando y flotando sin razón. _Como por arte de magia_.

Avery le había presentado a Ludovic, quien a su vez le había presentado a sus muy honorables amigos Alair Lestrange, Caius Mulciber y Charon Rosier. La charla con la chica había sido de lo más informativa, y sentía que todo estaba yendo por bien camino.

—¡Ludovic Avery!

Y fue él el primero en abrir la buena racha de Slytherin. Su hermana estaba extasiada, y tanto Lestrange como Mulciber le siguieron. Él pasó después de Joseph Rawley, un Ravenclaw.

—¡Thomas Riddle!

Nunca se había generado un silencio así después de que su nombre fuese pronunciado; le encantó. Se sentó bien derecho en el taburete, y sintió como su nueva vida comenzaba cuando el sombrero le cubrió los ojos. No sabía que se suponía que iba a pasar; muchos habían tardado un segundo, otros, cinco minutos.

«Ya sabes dónde ponerme» pensó, sin poder contenerse. Los labios amenazaban con curveársele aún más; nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida.

«Tanto potencial… tanto talento… —murmuró la voz grave y rasposa del sombrero en su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. No lo desperdicies, Tom».

Antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué cáspita se refería con eso, el sombrero gritó ¡SLYTHERIN!, y los aplausos lo aturdieron. Recibió varias palmadas en la espalda, y se sentó junto a Ludovic y Charon. Todos parecían satisfechos.

—Sabía que serías una buena adición, Riddle —dijo Lavinia Avery, a unos pasos más allá, con sus compañeros de tercer curso. Le mostró una sonrisa educada.

—Será un placer compartir con ustedes —dijo, quitándose mechones de cabello de los ojos. «Todo a la perfección», pensó. Luego sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban.

Cuando se volteó, los mismos ojos azul eléctrico lo miraban.

Pero Riddle había aprendido bastante en su viaje con Avery. El profesor Albus Dumbledore de Gryffindor era, en toda probabilidad, lo más interesante que había en ese colegio. Mientras no se metiese en sus asuntos, todo iba a ir perfecto. Y tal vez, si lograse pasarlo a su lado algún día…

Le sonrió desde la tabla, con los ojos bien abiertos, y Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa de vuelta. Se quedaron así por un momento, como en un duelo solo para ellos; luego Caius lo agitó del brazo, atrayendo su atención, y el hechizo se rompió. Estaban señalando a un Slytherin nuevo, un _sangresucia_ , y ya se notaba que su instancia en Hogwarts no iba a ser grata. Ludovic balanceó su varita entre sus dedos, mirando a John Cleeves con una malicia que sólo había visto reflejada en sus propios ojos. Tom se inclinó hacia delante, puso su sonrisa más amable y escuchó.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias por leer este intento de caracterizar a un personaje muy complejo, y además de joven. Traté de escribir a un niño psicópata de los años treinta, un poco antes de la guerra. No se si me resultó. Algo que si me pregunto es, ¿su nombre completo era Tom o Thomas? Porque en ninguna parte lo veo citado como Thomas, ni en la wikia de HP.

El título viene de una cita de Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn que me gusta mucho: _"¡Si tan solo todo fuese tan sencillo! Si tan solo hubiesen personas malvadas en alguna parte cometiendo actos malvados, y solo fuese necesario separarlos del resto de nosotros y destruirlos. Pero la línea que divide el bien del mal corta el corazón de cada ser humano. ¿Y quién está dispuesto a cortar su propio corazón?_ ".

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien aceptadas.


End file.
